Predator in the Soul
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Jade has always loved control, although she never listens to her father very much, she kept his advice very close to her heart. It helped her succeed in her life, to the detriment of others. Futa!Jade.


Her profession: a filmmaker in a society she has created that seeks very pretty girls for charming photos and pornographic films.

Jade West has settled in Long Beach, a city in Los Angeles County, where girls are beautiful, not shy and desperate to become stars. What they do not know is that they are easy prey for predators like Gothic beauty, ready to dazzle them with mirobolant careers just for the pleasure of fucking them.

In own and figuratively ... Because once the cast done, they are unlikely to hear from her. Jade is content to sell the films to international companies, who do not hesitate to pay them dearly.

With the experience of her father, who of course ignores her activities, she does not want trouble with the law. For this, she ensures that during her interviews, the girls show their identity card to indicate that they are over eighteen years old and that they adhere to the very dirty synopsis that Jade will make them undergo. They must say openly that they are consenting. Jade obviously likes beautiful young girls with little experience, ready to do anything to be models and who will ultimately accept not being that ...

* * *

 **Jade & Trina Apartment, Los Angeles**

Like every morning, Jade wakes up after a good night's sleep with her roommate. She had taken Trina Vega under her wing after she left the family home, after the departure of her younger sister Tori for her international career where she was known during the PMA.

Of course, it was thanks to Jade that Tori became known to the world, if she had not left her place, Tori would have ended up as a waitress, or worse. But contrary to what everyone believes, Jade did not wish to be known to the world, not in the immediate future anyway. They passed a market, a Faustian market for Tori, the one where Jade leaves her the place in exchange for the servitude and the body of her rival. Tori had obviously agreed, not knowing the true nature of the goth, but it was way too late.

After their first meeting, Tori had wanted to cancel their contract but Jade had filmed the whole scene, made a beautiful video editing, and blackmail the latina to close and continue to be her submissive. Jade also let Tori go on her tours, on the condition that she brings her some naive girls, which Tori disgustedly accepted, from Jade and herself.

For Trina, Jade let her be her roommate in exchange for taking care of cleaning the apartment and the authoritative goth, which the latina with more form accepted even if she did not understand the double meaning of "Jade cleaning". When she heard of it, she was not disgusted by the goth that intimidated her in HA. She even liked that, became addicted as Jade likes.

So that morning, Jade received the call of a certain Carly Shay, a name that is familiar to her, recently a young 21-year-old LA resident. She became aware of her announcement in the local newspaper where Jade asked to contact young women to make charming photos. After a short telephone exchange, Carly agrees to come to the apartment she rents all year long in downtown LA for her castings.

Upon entering, Jade finds that she has won the jackpot and that if she manages to persuade her, she will spend good times with her. The short-haired blue goth now remembers this girl, she was hosting a webshow with a blonde and their techboy several years ago, Jade had a slight tension between her legs when she saw the merry brunette in front of the camera. Fortunately for the goth, Carly could not hear her thoughts of the genre.

' _Hm, the years have done her justice. I really want to lean her on the couch and ..._ '

As it is a day of strong heat, they are in summer and the Carly outfit, light, suggests harmonious curves. Her short skirt reveals long legs, magnified by well proportioned thighs and finely curved calves. Her face, framed by jet black hair, is animated by her eyes, whose pupils, an intense brown, scrutinize her with attention. Carly smiled from the start, her lips slightly hemmed revealing a beautiful dentition. It is a treat that he delays Jade to submit to her wishes.

"Hi, I'm Jade West, it's me you got on the phone."

"Carly, Carly Shay."

"So that there is no ambiguity, all this interview will be filmed, do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Can I see your identification to make sure you are over eighteen?"

Carly nods, the goth knows very well the age of the brunette but she prefers shown a minimum of professionalism to put her in confidence.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, to make charming photos."

"Let me explain who I am and what I do. I work for big international companies with huge budgets, they are looking for very nice girls like you and are ready to pay very high fees in exchange for services rendered."

"How many?"

"Ah, I see you're interested" Jade said with a smile. "What do you do for a living?"

"Currently, I am a saleswoman and I help my friend Sam from time to time as babysitter ... a little over $ 600 a month."

"It's not a lot. These companies offer $ 1,000 per day, all expenses paid and with travel to exotic countries on beautiful beaches, depending on the services provided. The more important they are, the more you win."

"What do you mean with « _more important_ » ?"

"It means that they are not content with photos of charms ... Do you understand me?"

"Not quite" Carly became nervous about what her interlocutor meant.

"Would you like to turn naked?"

"I do not know, I've never done it. I just wanted to do lingerie pictures, not shoot videos."

"I'm afraid I will not be very lucky to be with you if you stay here. Would you be ready to shoot pornographic movies?"

"What?"

Carly misses choking so much the proposal seems to her huge. It is usually the turning point of the interview and only one alternative: she stays or she leaves without asking for her rest. After the moment of surprise, Jade retaliates by insisting on the gains it could be made instead of her small job as a saleswoman. Working on a very popular webshow does not provide a savings fund to what she sees, smiling inside. The goth sees that she listens attentively and that, obviously interested, she does not want to leave.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jade asks, trying to understand what is troubling her.

"No, not at the moment."

"You are free like air, nobody will know. You are not a virgin anyway?"

She bursts out laughing.

"Fortunately not."

Jade decides to say the list of practices that her new ' _victim_ ' practices, can practiced and that it could make her practice with a little deterrence.

"Do you practice fellatio?"

"Yes."

"You swallow sperm?"

"No, in general, my partners end up on my belly or on my face."

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"Yes, with my best friend once when we were drunk."

"You have loved?"

"Yes."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yes, why not."

"Did you practice sodomy?"

"No, never."

"You would do it?"

"I'm afraid of hurting."

"Just a good master for that, who will do it gently."

"In that case, why not, I want to try."

"I repeat my question, would you be willing to shoot porn movies?"

Jade sees her still hesitating.

"Yes, I want to try."

"So I'm going to explain what's going to happen now. We're going to shoot a little bit of a cast that I'll send to my clients to see how comfortable you are in front of the camera and, most importantly, what you're capable of to do that. For it, I have fixed cameras already in place and a smaller one, which I hold in my hand, for close-ups."

"Right now ?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not clean!"

"There is a bathroom next door. You are going to take a shower, you also have an enema kit to empty your intestines because you will have to accept sodomy."

"It's necessary now?"

"Yes, it is useless for me to present my clients with a test drive where you would not be ass fucked. It is the market that orders. Get yourself ready and come back naked, or leave!" after further hesitation, Jade continues. "So?"

"It's yes, I need money too much."

Carly goes to the bathroom and returns to the room twenty minutes later, after finishing her ablutions. She is completely naked as Jade asked her. Her body became tanned after her stay in Italy (just right) in its entirety. She holds her breasts in her hands, her thighs tight, in an attitude that reveals discomfort.

"Do not be shy. Show yourself fully, with your thighs wide apart!"

She is sublime. Her small firm chest clearly does not need a bra. Her nipples, very long, are calls for a tender bite. The mini hairy triangle, cut flush, at the join of her thighs, reveals the lips of her sex from which seems to pierce a drop of pleasure. Would she be excited or is it her imagination?

Jade turns her on herself so that she shows her buttocks, which slightly curl her back, without it can detect an ounce of cellulite. Her legs, long and straight, complete the picture. It has been a long time since she has seen such beauty, the body of the ex-weshow star is perfection embodied.

She now looks comfortable and smiles pleasantly. Jade approaches her, feels her breasts, then she takes her head between her hands and she kisses her gently on the lips. Carly closes her eyes, waiting. The goth turns her back to her, and leans her forward so she can admire her «backs». Jade gently spreads her buttocks, which release her pleated ring not yet deflowered. It is always for Jade, though jaded, a curious emotion to discover an anus still virgin that in a few minutes, she will spread to the maximum ... Jade then throws her a few orders to begin the conditioning.

"Will sit you on the couch, buttocks on the edge and indulge so I can see if you're comfortable with the camera."

Carly runs and begins to plunge her fingers into her sex and then titillate the button. Her breathing swells and she gives a little cry. She must be in a state of incredible excitement because there, in minutes, she enjoys! This is only a beginning.

Jade kneels between her thighs she spreads as much as possible, and she begins a complete licking of her apricot. Her tongue twirls between the labia majora, mouth sucking her clit passage, and enters the depths of her den. She hears her whine, her body is squirming. She grabbed her thighs to prevent it from escaping and better penetrate.

She tastes good, her secretions are exquisite and she wets more and more, a real delight. Jade stops her deep licking and introduces three fingers into her soaked pussy to take it in spoon, and so jerk it hard, faster and faster, without giving her respite. In a few seconds, an abundant liquid comes out of her urethra, this is her chance to discover that a host of iCarly is a fountain woman. Jade really hit the jackpot, well done for squirting.

But it's time to think for herself and see what Carly can do.

"Open my pants and show me what you can do to give me pleasure."

"Um, would not it be better to have a man as a partner? I mean, I have nothing to do with a woman but ..."

Jade smiles at the remark, she's gonna have a ' _ **big**_ ' surprise.

"Did I say there will be someone else? Open my pants and get to work!"

Carly nods, she unhooks her belt, unzips her fly and spreads her underpants to blow her penis already erect, much to the surprise of Carly.

It has always amused Jade to see the reaction of her partners when she allows them to go to this point, to discover that Jade possesses more equipment than a woman needs. As long as she remembers her childhood, Jade never asked herself why she possesses both genders or questioned her sexual identity, she always had the male and female genitals and she does not see why she must question herself for the beliefs and the reality of the other morons.

Some might call her transsexual, others call her hermaphrodite or futa, or whatever they think.

Jade thinks of herself as a very special girl, having an advantage that men or women do not have: to spread or to give life. She has the choice that no one else does.

There were people who called him a monster when they discovered her, and she had to change school several times because of it, or cause problems for her parents. They will never tell her but she knows that it is because of her particularity that they have divorced.

Then she entered Hollywood Arts ...

The few girls who discovered it in the showers after the sport class responded better to the discovery, since the school is filled with monsters in their own way (like Sinjin or Robbie/Rex), some girls just shrugged their shoulders. and some were curious and ask questions. This is where Jade was able to start experimenting with sex, and manipulating people for her selfish pleasure.

Things were very interesting when she started dating Beck.

He was very troubled by her bodily constitution, he loved her but it seemed a problem for his manhood ... So Jade took control. So she put her cock in his mouth and gave rhythm, Beck was not particularly happy when she ejaculated. It seemed like the end of their relationship, but he came back for more.

Even today, she is in a relationship with Beck ... as a couple with Tori, or Trina, or André, Tori's mother, the two idiots of Karaoke Dokie, Sikowitz's nephew, Moose the Canadian friend of Beck ... and more. Finally, when Jade says that she is in a relationship with them, it is rather that they are under her control, or charm as it is less bad to say.

It's quite funny that more people, man or woman, are interested, have the curiosity to try with it, to the delight of Jade.

"Uh, it's ... unexpected?" Carly declares, not sure of herself at the revelation, but not so shocked that Jade had seen about her other partners.

"Can not you handle it?" Jade sniffs a higher look, her cock beating the air under the nose of the brunette.

"Hum, you have a nice dick. I feel I'm going to feast on myself" iCarly's star answers, saying the same thing she said to Sam when she discovered her secret in her pants.

"Tell me, you're a pretty vicious girl who is free! So you'll eat me and especially, you'll practice taking it to the bottom of your throat."

Carly begins to lick it, first by small touches of her tongue, then down and up along her penis with her lips, before swallowing a good part of it. After a few rounds, Jade presses on her head to get deeper into her mouth. She hiccups but after a few seconds takes the measure of the task to be accomplished in getting to swallow up to the balls. She then pumped her frantically and ended up spitting her semen deep in her throat.

Jade prevents her from bringing out her cock so she swallows everything without complaining. Carly misses choking but the blue-haired goth does not care to tell her to swallow. The brunette's eyes are wet with tears, Jade flatters her head and tells her.

"So you see, you never swallowed sperm and you did. It's not difficult, is it?"

"Yes, but you were strong. I almost vomited ..."

"It's not over? I'm going to get some strength and we're going to continue. For that, you're going to clean the my penis from glans up to the balls and you'll lick my anus. And then, you'll bang me again in wanking and taking me back into your mouth. Go ahead! Execution!"

This little game lasts a few minutes and Jade is found again in total erection, only in her white transparent top that reveals her nipples pointed to her big boobs. She makes her kneel on the couch and, helping with one hand, she guides her cock to put it inexorably into her pussy. Carly squeaks, Jade continues until she reaches the bottom of her womb. She screams, she had to reach her uterus which is now full.

She then smashes inexorably out of all her length to enter again with a single push. Jade prolongs the pleasure where she continues to utter screams of enjoyment, chaining orgasm to orgasm. Having already ejaculated once, she is much more enduring. Jade then decides to change position. Her sex is a little soft, she asks her to suck to restore vigor. Jade sits on the couch and asks her to ride her, back to her. Jead grabs her small breasts that she slaughters blithely pressing them hard and stretching the tip of her nipples. She asks her to please herself, the sarabande continues for several minutes. Jade feels tired by her multiple orgasms, but it's not enough for her. He needs more for her sponsors.

Jade asks her to lie on her desk, on the back, legs wide apart. She takes a bomb of lube and smears her ass. Jade then makes penetrate her index in her wrinkled hole and rotates to spread her sphincters well. She asks her if it's okay.

"Yes for now, it's good but you've exhausted me. Never had I been fucked like that!"

"It's not over. You'll see, you're going to be serious."

Her middle finger, then, a few moments later her ring finger, join her index finger. It makes penetrate the lubricant so that the entrance to her rectum is facilitated. Carly is well widened and the path is well prepared. Jade can now start fucking her.

She slid her cock, previously lubricated too, in the line of her buttocks. She feels Carly a little contracted, she slams her buttocks to relax. The intromission of her glans is no problem. Carly just shrieks at the moment of the passage from the biggest part.

"It's okay? I can go on? Breathe well, it'll be okay."

"Yes it's okay. It's bearable."

Jade is now deep in her ass. It's time to show her what sodomy is in the porn world.

For more than a quarter of an hour, the goth will explode her anus, alternating penetrations in her pussy and her anus, making her grow shouts of goret that are slaughtered as the first penetrations are painful. From time to time, to vary the pleasure, she comes to present her cock in front of her mouth for her to clean. Her eyes are drenched with tears, Carly takes a close-up on her face to show that she is enjoying but she likes it.

Jade drops her off the table, asks her to kneel in front of the couch, bent in two, her head coming to join her feet. The goth takes a small dildo she then introduced into her pussy. She is positioned above her and makes penetrate her cock in her only free hole. She happily resumed her furious sodomy for many long minutes until, no longer, she asked her to lie on the couch to come and cum on her belly, her breasts and in her mouth, and not to swallow right away.

The blue-haired goth wipes her cock on her face and asks her to swallow.

"The session is over. You've been perfect, my clients will love. And you?"

"You are an inexhaustible lover, your cock is diabolical. I am exhausted but I do not regret it."

"You're going to see that you're going to be a hit. I'm sure you'll become a great porn actress. Go to the shower!"

Seeing her disappear into the bathroom, Jade regains strength and she decides to remove her white top, before joining her partner for a private session in the shower.

* * *

 **Few weeks later,**

Carly has never heard from Jade in the meantime, and she has not signed any contracts.

This is normal, Jade is a predator and her video has joined the many already made that make up her collection, and that people can see on the Web on paid sites, all belonging to her. It brings her a max of cash because all these girls are filmed without artifice, with protagonists who do not simulate. And that's worth gold!

Finally, after having a very wet dream, Jade contacted Carly again for a new appointment and explained her things. The goth told her clearly about her sites where she posted her videos, and told her that she wants to make a new video. Carly cried telling her that she had cheated on him, which the goth answered that she could not change things because everything is perfectly legal. Jade offers to give her a small portion of the income in exchange for being her assistant and her submissive, spreading her legs when Jade wants it.

So here it is, Jade dressed in a black evening dress casting her breasts and her shapes, mittens up to her elbows, a pair of black heels. She speaks in her phone for the organization of the evening sitting on her couch, looking down at Carly Shay, Tori Vega returning from an interview, and André Harris who has finished a movie, all licking her erect cock.

Tori is kneeling in the middle, staring at her with a glare as she licked her glans vigorously. Carly is on the right, looking at Jade with a pitiful and vulnerable look at what awaits her later, licking her side of her mistress's sex. André closed his eyes while swallowing her balls with energy, he seems the happiest to be there, probably because it's been months since he had contact with Jade because of his job.

Her cock seems bigger than before, certainly an optical effect of the planning she has planned for her friends. One of her co-worker and futa/trans partner asked her if she has " _ **friends**_ " for the party in her club for girls like them: born with both sexes. As she has already served her, Jade has decided to return the elevator and bring her subjects to her disposal. She can not wait to see Carly's reaction to what she has planned for them.

' _Hm, I'll have to talk to Carly that she introduces me to her friends_ ', the goth thinks by turning off the phone, knowing that the brunette has very exciting knowledge about iCarly that she would like to try. ' _Oh yes, it will be necessary for me to introduce her brother, I too want him to take my cock in his little flat ass._ '

After all, she has always been a predator in the soul.


End file.
